Mi mejor Regalo
by Reiko2108
Summary: Un gato... Luego extrañas pero tiernas notas que Rei encuentra por toda su casa y alrededores. A pesar de todo, no puede olvidar su verdadero amor. No puede corresponder a las notas porque aún lo recuerda a él. Yaoi! Kai x Rei


" **Mi mejor regalo"**

**Basado en Bayblade**

**Kai x Rei**

by Reiko 

**Dedicatoria:** Con todo mi cariño y esfuerzo (hija! Que lo hice en un día!) para mi Frankie. Perdóname por el retraso, pero la amistad tampoco tiene barreras de tiempo(luego de leerlo lo comprenderás)... Besos, y mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad, en el amor, y en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

**Warnings:** shounen ai, yaoi

**Discleimer**: Nada es mío, solo la historia. Bayblade y sus personajes les pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y socios comerciales.

El sol hace unas horas ya había salido para alumbrar todas las casas de ese pequeño pueblo de China. Todos comenzaban sus actividades diarias, algunos con una sonrisa, otros con una cara de martirio que nadie se los cargaba.

Pero, en una casa en especial un chico pelinegro aún estaba en cama, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro y roncando levemente. El canto de un pájaro que pasaba por allí fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarlo totalmente. Tenía el sueño muy ligero.

Pero a su vez, esa noche había dormido mucho.

Sus hermosos ojos ambarinos se acostumbraron a la luz en unos minutos y gruño otro tantos donde se revolcó por toda la cama, revolviendo las sabanas impecablemente blancas, hasta que estas fueron a dar al suelo.

Quien viera semejante espectáculo no dejaría de babear hasta dentro de un mes. Ver a Rei Kon en unos pequeños shorts blancos recostado en una cama no era cosa que se viera todos los días, ni cosa que se olvidara fácilmente.

Claro, que su expresión no complementaba la escena. Primero era de un gruñido, y después de una imagen somnolienta, como de quien aun no se a despertado completamente y que necesita que le echen agua encima para poder espabilarse.

Había dormido extremadamente bien.

Y como muchos lo han experimentado, si duermes de más, te sientes más cansado que si te hubieras acostado a las 3 de la mañana estudiando para un importantísimo examen. Claro, que esa es otra historia.

El día anterior se había dedicado a arreglar todo el desorden de aquella casa que compartía con sus 'tira-la-ropa-donde-sea" amigos. Y cuando terminó lo único que había querido era un vaso de leche e irse a la cama lo más pronto posible, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Fue simplemente ver la cama y caer rendido como piedra.

No es que no le gustara vivir con ellos, le gustaba mucho, era solo que a veces lo exasperaban y lo único que deseaba era matarlos lenta y dolorosamente hasta que le prometieran ser más organizados.

Se desperezó ruidosamente emitiendo un sonido realmente tierno, como un ronroneo.

-¿qué tendré que hacer hoy?- suspiró tratando de relajarse un poco, y sacándose toda la tensión de los hombros con una mano.

Se estiro nuevamente emitiendo ese mismo sonido gatuno y enternecedor que él nunca notaba.

De repente, se oyó de nuevo un ronroneo, pero eso no lo había provocado él.

-¿eh?- agudizó el oído tratando de escuchar nuevamente y rastreó con la vista en el cuarto.

"mmaaaauuuuuu"

-¿Un gato?- había buscado en el piso, pero no vio nada.

Pero buscando por el sonido se dio cuenta que provenía de las sabanas que acababa de tirar al suelo. Las recogió delicadamente, solo por si a caso.

Y tuvo que hacer la cabeza un poco atrás por el pequeño susto que se llevó al ver una esponjada cabecita blanca que resaltaba entre la tela de las sabanas.

Era un gatito hermoso. Totalmente blanco y con los ojos ambarinos, iguales a los suyos.

-Hola, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí, pequeño?- obviamente no esperaba que el gato le respondiera, así que se dispuso a buscar por el resto de la habitación, ahora totalmente despierto, algo que no perteneciera allí.

Y lo encontró al pie de su puerta, era una pequeña canasta con un forro rojo, adornada en la agarradera por un par de rosas, tan rojas como el forro, hermosísimas.

Y una pequeña nota.

" _Rei._

_Sigue tu corazón, sigue mis pistas y al final del día, me dirás tu decisión_"

- ¿Cómo entraron a mi cuarto si le eche la llave?- dijo aún sosteniendo protectoramente al pequeño gato contra su pecho.

Se dispuso a darse un baño antes de averiguar bien que era lo que pasaba. Colocó a la pequeña criatura en el cesto, y, se lo llevó con él.

¡Bendito ser el gato!

Llenó la tina con agua caliente y poniéndole una de sus fragancias favoritas, miel y manzanilla, se introdujo en ella, para, si le era posible, relajarse más.

Cuando salió y quería cepillarse los dientes, al abrir el anaquel del espejo, se encontró con otra extraña nota con la misma caligrafía que la anterior.

-¿Pero que..?

"_Alimentar al corazón es algo que me costó mucho, pero se que a ti no te costará. Pero, primero aliméntate bien tu_"

¿Como podían conocer sus hábitos? Definitivamente, lo conocían muy bien.

-Oh genial, ahora me dirá que hay otra en la cocina. ¿Qué extraño juego es éste? ¿Por qué yo?

-Maaauuu!

Rei miró a la bola blanca de pelos que lo miraba con ojitos curiosos desde la canasta.

Suspiró. Y lo tomó en brazos después de haberse vestido.

-Y tu me ayudarás, ¿verdad? Mmm... como te llamaré...- un pequeño brillo en los ojos del pequeño le recordó a su querida bestia bit- Driger!

Un ronroneo de satisfacción obtuvo a cambio mientras el gato restregaba su cabeza contra su pecho cariñosamente.

Le había tomado cariño en una hora, y de ahora en adelante lo cargaría de arriba a bajo, como compañía.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto le hizo un pequeño lazo rojo con algunos de los adornos del mango de la canasta y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

A pesar de ser hombre, sabía muy bien reconocer la belleza, y en ese momento su gato le pareció lo más tierno que hubiese visto en su vida.

Ahora, como no podía pasar todo el día sin comer a pesar de intentar no hacer caso a lo que seguro era una broma, fue a la cocina para prepararse algo, antes de tener que salir a hacer un par de cosas.

Que extraño, no había nadie en la casa, cuando había veces que tenía que rezar por un poco de silencio en aquella casa de locos, especialmente por los gritos que Mariah pegaba a cada momento.

"Que porque se me partió una uña, que porque la comida está caliente, que porque un bicho se murió, que porque me miró feo"

-Ay! Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?- había dicho alguna vez en frente de todos ellos, haciéndole entender a la pelirosa que no era nada agradable que se estuviera quejando por todo.

Cuando al fin llegó a la cocina no le sorprendió que el la alacena se encontrara con otra nota.

"_El sol es una de las fuentes de luz que hace brillar tus ojos más que nada, déjame verte_"

Tenía sentimiento encontrados. Por un lado agradecía enormemente a la persona que se hubiera tomado la molestia de organizar todo eso, le alegraba ser alguien importante para otra persona, para alguien que sea lo suficientemente atento para notar el cambio de brillo de sus ojos. Pero por otro lado se sentía levemente avergonzado por ser tratado así, de todos modos era un hombre, y no era muy común encontrarse con eso. Se sentía un poco herido en su orgullo de varón.

Muy pronto dejó de importarle y decidió seguir el juego hasta "el final del día", cuando pueda ver a esa persona y decirle "su decisión".

Bien, igual tendría que salir. Así que ¿por qué no? Ya era casi medio día y solo faltarían algunas horas para que descubriera la identidad del autor de la obra.

A esa hora, ya había descartado a todos sus amigos. Conocía su letra y aunque intentaran cambiarla la reconocería. Pero, ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

Cuando salió de la casa, asegurándose de cerrar todo, comprobó que efectivamente el sol le agradaba mucho. Le daba energía y vigor. Además, aunque no lo viera, sus ojos brillaban más y despedían una inocencia pura que solo podía verse en los niños. El sol jugaba con él y con la pequeña criatura que aún sostenía con una mano en su pecho.

Caminando el jardín exterior llegó hasta el buzón.

"_No hay nada más complementario para éste hermoso sol, que tu sonrisa. Y tus cabellos agitados por el viento, no pueden competir con la flor más perfecta"_

Sonrió ampliamente por la nota, cada vez eran cosas más sugerentes y hermosas. No se podía resistir a tratar de averiguar lo que trataba de decirle.

- Driger... ¿Dónde llega el viento y hay flores?

El gato solo pestañeó mirándolo fijamente, ladeó la cabeza un poco.

-En éste pueblo solo hay acantilados, allí hay mucho viento, pero solo hay un lugar donde crecen flores.- sonrió y se dirigió corriendo hacia el único acantilado donde crecía la especie de flor más rara de esa parte de China.

- ¡Whoa!- exclamó al ver el hermoso paisaje. Desde lejos, solo era una roca más, pero si uno se acercaba, podía ver entre las más altas una cuenca donde existía una masa colorida de pétalos violeta y blanca movidas suavemente por una brisa cálida que recorría el ambiente, era casi mágico poder observar semejante espectáculo.

Cerca de allí, junto a un ramo elaborado con las flores de abajo, otra nota que estaba bajo una piedra para que no se volara.

-¡Vaya! Debes estar realmente loco. ¡Mira que bajar hasta allá! Solo para recogerlas, para mí...

Y como si fuese una respuesta a lo que estaba preguntando, la perfecta caligrafía de la nota decía:

" Nada es imposible Rei. Solo tienes que ver más allá de lo que el hielo te deja ver"

- De lo que el hielo me deja ver... ¿Hielo? Que extraño- se rió por un rato- me recuerda a...- pero luego se puso serio.- Bien, no importa, vamos Driger, ¿donde puedo encontrar hielo? ¡Aquí no hay hielo! Se supone que tu fuiste un regalo de ésta persona, ¿Tu sabes?

"Miaaauuu"

- No importa, ya veremos.

Regresó al pueblo con paso calmado, disfrutando del paseo y gastando un poco el tiempo. Ya quería que fuera de noche.

Fue a un par de tiendas a comprar lo que era necesario para que los cinco "gatos" de su casa sobrevivieran. Y también le compró algo para el verdadero.

Luego fue a hacer un par de visitas, olvidándose momentáneamente de las "pistas". Recordándolas cada vez que por la calle, la gente que lo conocía le gritaban "¡¡¡pero que lindo gato! Rei, donde lo conseguiste, es igual de lindo que tu", y él solo agachaba la mirada un poco apenado pero también sonriéndoles en agradecimiento a éstos.

Mientras caminaba también recordaba esa persona en la que hace mucho que no pensaba. Suspiró cansadamente. "Maldito hielo"

-¿Porqué las cosas tenían que terminar así, Driger? Fui tan cobarde en ese tiempo... Pero, ya han pasado 3 años, no creo que a él le importe. Pero...pero, al menos me hubiese gustado decirle lo que yo sentía, aunque me rechazara. Solo quisiera que hubiese tenido un poco más de confianza en esa situación, como en una batalla.

Sus ojos demostraban una tristeza infinita, una tristeza que había llevado consigo por tres años enteros. Disimulándola con sonrisas forzadas y trabajos excesivos que no necesitaba hacer. Solo para olvidar...

De su bolsillo sacó los papeles que había recogido desde la mañana. Ya eran las seis de la tarde.

Los sostuvo en su mano. Por un instante sintió la necesidad de romper todos y olvidarse de eso. Pero no pudo, por él, y por agradecimiento a la persona que estaba haciendo eso, era muy halagador. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía seguir ese "corazón" del que le hablaba, porque ya se lo habían robado.

No tenía que más ofrecerle a esa persona, su corazón ya tenía dueño, y aunque este no lo supiera, se mantendría fiel a sus sentimientos.

Aunque jamás lo volviera a ver.

Lo único que podía ofrecerle era su agradecimiento, nada más.

De repente, dejó de sentir el peso del pequeño animal en su brazo. Había saltado al piso.

-¡Driger!

Pero éste ya había salido corriendo en dirección opuesta. Para ser solo un cachorro, era bastante veloz.

Bien, se veía bastante ridículo que estuviera persiguiendo a una bola de pelos blanca con rojo, pero no podía permitir que se escapara. Se había encariñado mucho con él, podía hablar de lo que nunca le había dicho a Mariah, o a Ray.

- ¡Detente!

El animal se dirigía al parque. Ya estaba oscuro y temía que se pudiera perder de verdad en ese lugar, así que entró sin pensarlo si quiera.

Por donde estaba la zona de los bancos pudo ver que el cachorro del demonio se detenía.

Sonrió mientras se agachaba un poco y disminuía la velocidad.

Claro, que al hacer las cosas a lo apresurado siempre trae complicaciones, quien no lo a de saber. Y lo imprevisto fue una roca en el camino de cemento del parque.

La caída era inevitable, se daría duro y feo en el pavimento. Los gatos no siempre caen de pie, o eso creía él.

Una mano salida de la nada lo sujetó justo antes de que tocara el suelo, pero como no podía levantarlo ya que le causaría más daño, lo dejo caer suavemente hasta sentarlo en el suelo.

- Gracias, yo... lo siento mucho.- dijo aún desde el suelo y aún no viendo a la persona que estaba delante de él.

Lo que si pudo ver, fue su mochila. Una mochila negra que había dejado en el suelo justo antes de detener su caída. Del bolsillo de ésta se podía ver la misma clase de papel que había visto todo el día. Blanco y cuadrado, un pequeño notebook. Y cinta, cinta roja, de la misma clase que adornaba la canasta de Driger.

¡Era él!

Era la persona que había estado buscando por medio de sus pistas todo el día, al fin podría agradecerle por sus bellas notas. Pero...

Bajo su vista un poco, no podría corresponderle. Su mirada se tornó triste nuevamente. No, no quería verlo.

Se levantó pesadamente, aún con la vista baja. Solo pudiendo ver hasta la altura de su pecho desde donde el gato lo miraba con ternura, desde los brazos del extraño. Era un hombre.

-Tu... eres quien me dio a Driger, ¿verdad? Te... Lo agradezco mucho, es un muy buen detalle de tu parte, pero... las notas, yo... no puedo aceptarlas. No puedo corresponderlas, porque no te conozco, y porque...- se detuvo un momento, tratando de juntar valor suficiente- porque estoy enamorado de otra persona.

Iba a detenerse en ese momento, pero su corazón le dijo que ya empezado tenía que terminar, para no volver a quedarse con ese nudo en la garganta, para no volver a recriminarse el ser tan cobarde.

- Si en verdad me conoces, debes saber que yo estuve en un equipo hace tres años. No te contaré la historia de mi vida, pero... yo, yo amo a un compañero de mi equipo. Una persona fría, podría decir que hasta antisocial. Pero eso era con los demás, conmigo era atento...

"..._nada más complementario para éste hermoso sol, que tu sonrisa"_

- preocupado...

"_... Pero, primero aliméntate bien tu"_

_- _alentador...

"_...nada es imposible, Rei"_

Una chispa iba creciendo a la par que iba enumerando las características de ese compañero, los recuerdos de las frases escritas en las notas iban haciéndose más claras.

Alzó la vista poco a poco, temiendo estar equivocado.

-...el nombre de aquella persona era- al fin vio al extraño a la cara. Triángulos azules brillantes, hermosos ojos rubí, facciones varoniles, cabellos azules y plateados.- ¡KAI!

No lo podía creer, el autor de todo aquello era él. Nadie más que Kai, él había preparado todo eso... para él.

-Tu... hiciste todo esto, por mi?- estaba temblando, no lo podía evitar, era demasiado para un día. Ver a una persona que no había visto por tres largos años, la persona que amaba.

- Si, Rei.

No podía soportar más la opresión en su pecho. Así que se abalanzó contra él, cuidando de no aplastar al gato que seguía entre ambos.

Y allí, Kai pudo susurrar contra su oído, el resumen de todo lo que había pasado con él en aquellos tres años en solo cuatro simples palabras. "Yo también te amo".

Lo apretó más fuerte contra él. Ambos eran hombres, si. Pero sus vidas no habían sido tampoco muy "normales". Pasando por cosas duras es que se aprende a valorar lo que realmente se tiene. Y mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, nada más les importaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- El señor Dickenson sabía muy bien donde vivías antes, así que probé mi suerte.- dijo con su voz grave, pero con un toque de delicadeza, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pelinegro sentados en una de las bancas del parque.

- Y... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta loca idea?- dijo acurrucándose más a él, buscando más contacto.

- Ciertos amigos tuyos me ayudaron un poco, pero no desacredites mi creatividad.

Era más de lo que Kai normalmente decía en un oración. Lo miró con cierto dejo de curiosidad.

- El hielo se derritió Rei. ¿Sabes lo que son tres años?

- Lo sé.- dijo acercándose y él tomando la iniciativa de un corto beso, dulce y romántico.

Y Kai le correspondió, con la pasión que no había sentido nunca antes. Con el amor que solo le tendría a él.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo?

- Si- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Driger que dormía placidamente en su regazo- Pero... tu eres mi mejor regalo.- y lo besó nuevamente dejando pactado un trato que demostraba que el verdadero amor no tenía barreras de tiempo ni de espacio, solo era... amor.

_OWARI_

_Ok! Un pequeño descanso de "La casa del Terror" pero la Frankie lo vale!_

_Dulce, dulce, dulce, empalagoso, tal vez, pero es mi estilo supongo . Espero que haya gustado a todos de igual manera. Otra vez con estos dos! Aish... extraño la serie... Reviews... por favor! Gracias por leer._


End file.
